Drabbles
by JulieLucia
Summary: All sorts of random drabbles that comes to mind. Some canon, some AU and some AH, various characters and pairings. All characters belong to SM, they're not mine!
1. Chapter 1 Honest

Thanks to **Dahlia Black** for making my writing so much prettier.

Here's the first drabble in a series of 25 in total, all written for the Twilight 25 challenge. This one is pretty random to say the least.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Honest  
Pen name: juliebutterfly  
Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett  
Rating: T

"Tell me the truth. Please," she begs.

"I'd really rather not."

"Just tell me already."

"You're sure? You're absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes! Seriously, tell me!"

"And you want the ugly truth?"

"Yes, just be honest with me."

"You'll just be mad at me."

"No I won't, I promise," she assures him.

"You're not going to like it, but yes your ass does look fat in those jeans."

She smacks him loudly in the head.

"Idiot! You can't tell me that!"

"I told you, you weren't going to like it," he mumbles and rubs his head where she hit him.


	2. Chapter 2 Bound

**Dahlia Black** is the bestests and I appreciate her endlessly

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Bound  
Pen name: juliebutterfly  
Pairing: Alice/Jasper  
Rating: T

"Can you believe we really did it?" she asks him, her eyes wide with excitement.

"I still can't believe I tricked you into marrying me, let alone to elope." He was sure she would have preferred a big fancy wedding with lots of guests. He had never expected she would agree to a chapel in Vegas with Elvis as their only witness.

"All I want is you. It was the easiest decisision I ever had to make. I don't need anything but you."

"I love you wife."

"I love you too husband. Forever."

_Forever, he likes the sound of that_


	3. Chapter 3 Fragments

I love **Dahlia Black** for her beta skillz, but I'm guessing you know that by now.

This take place in some strange AU-AH universe that is created for this drabble alone.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: fragments  
Pen name: juliebutterfly  
Pairing: Edward/Rosalie  
Rating: T

"So this is it? We're breaking up?"

"Yes, I think we are. We both know this isn't working anymore."

"Is there someone else?"

"It doesn't matter, this is about you and me."

"Please, let us try again. Maybe we can talk to somebody who can help?"

"Let it go. There's no reason in dragging this out any longer. The sooner we realize it the sooner we can move on."

"What if I don't want to move on?"

"You should, I have."

"I love you."

"It's not enough."

"Please, let's try and work this out. I don't want to lose you."

"You already have."


	4. Chapter 4 Prelude

**Dahlia Black **prettied this up.

I pictured Canon-Edward when I wrote this.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Prelude  
Pen name: juliebutterfly  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

He has been humming this little tune for weeks, unsure of where it's going. It's just a little melody that's been roaming around in his head. He knows she inspired it, he knows it's about her. He sits down at the piano and lets his fingers run softly over the ivory keys. He's not even thinking about it, it all comes naturally to him. He can feel her as he plays. He can't wait to play it for her. It contains everything he can't quite say to her. Not yet. Maybe soon. The music is the prelude to their love.


	5. Chapter 5 Obsession

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Obsession  
Pen name: juliebutterfly  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

When she was five she fell in love with the boy next door. He was nine and couldn't care less.

He didn't want to play with "babies" as he put it. She was crushed and cried for days when he told her.

She swore to herself that someday he would love her back and they would get married.

When she was six he moved away with his family, she didn't know where.

Over the years she thought about him often, a girl never forgets her first love.

She was twenty when she saw him again. They got married two years later.


	6. Chapter 6 Taut

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: Taut  
Pen name: juliebutterfly  
Pairing: Jasper & Alice  
Rating: M

He slips a taut nipple in his mouth and bites down. Her back arches and she cries out loudly in pleasure.

"More," she begs. He continues to suck and bite at the tender flesh and slips a hand down between her legs.

"You're so wet for me," he says in a husky voice. She whimpers at his touch and her breathing becomes even heavier. She slips her hands down to his waistband and finally pulls his boxers down. Their lips meet in a frantic kiss filled with desperation and need.

"Please," she moans "I need to feel you inside me."


End file.
